1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of magnetic resonance imaging counterpoised equipment supports and more particularly relates to a equipment stand providing improved equipment placement, improved ergonomics and safety within the highly magnetic environment of magnetic resonance medical imaging equipment and other highly magnetic environment.
2. History of the Prior Art
During the past thirty years magnetic resonance imaging technology has found its way from an experimental medical imaging modality to everyday medical imaging use. Magnetic resonance imaging has become the imaging tool not only of every day use, but also of necessity. Now in the twenty-first century physicians and scientists have begun exploring the expansion of its usefulness. Thereby, it has become a tool of ever-expanding diagnosis and treatment. Today we are seeing an expansion of not only its diagnostic uses, but also its interventional treatment use as a stand-alone imaging modality and in combination with other forms of medical imaging.
Magnetic resonance imaging provides the ability to see within the body based on the use of a magnetic field. Unlike x-ray images, the image that magnetic resonance imaging provides is one of the chemical composition of structure, based on the ability of each biochemical to alter, ever so slightly, the highly refined intense magnetic field generated by a huge electromagnet.
Broader application and proliferation of use have brought about the need for devices which are capable of safely working within the magnetic resonance imaging environment of an intense magnetic field generated by a huge electromagnet. In this environment where the magnetic field is so intense items of common and conventional medical and scientific equipment can become dangerous projectiles. There is a need for appropriate and safe equipment. Within this environment the material makeup of any equipment, especially that which is closest to the patient, must be carefully designed and engineered so as not to adversely affect the magnetic field or the resultant images.